endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Type 068
The IPC needed a jack-of-all-trades utility ship: not just capable of sending a massive wave of invaders, not just capable of hauling equipment and fuel, but both. And after tinkering with the idea for a while, the IPC came out with a real jack-of-all-trades: a ship that could send a massive wave of invaders, carry a load of supplies, whether materiel or consumables, and stay inexpensive enough to mass-produce. Type: Amphibious Assault Internal designation: Assault Carrier/ Supply Ship Class Leader: Chen Li-wen Displacement: 28,000 Tons Number: 36+12 in 2033 Purpose The Type 068 is designed to fulfill two roles: the long-range supply replenishment ship, and the amphibious assault mothership. Capacity The Chen-class can carry eight ZS-110s on its helicopter deck and four Type 008 landers in its well deck. It can also separately carry six CM-6 MBTs or 240 tons of supplies, such as munitions, diesel or grains of rice, depending on what the mission requires. It is usually protected by an escort fleet of four Type 059 Guided Missile Destroyers. Anti-Surface Suite The Type 068 mounts a dome-encased Amaterasu X-band radar. This allows it to have excellent coverage of anything above the waterline, and is usually used to track friendly ships. The Type 068 can then order its escorts to attack enemy targets. Anti-Air Suite The Type 068 mounts a dome-encased Amaterasu X-band radar. This allows it to have excellent coverage of anything above the waterline, and is usually used to track friendly ships. TienKung VI (25) The Chen-class carries 25 TienKung VI SAMs. Each TienKung is a completely independent X-band radar-equipped missile launch platform that has the capability to launch five Katana AAMs- after it has traveled 300 kilometers at Mach 2. Plus, it can multitask and receive targeting instructions from the ship, track up to twenty targets with its own radar, and engage the 5 closest or most threatening targets. Plus, it has an independent IFF transponder/interrogator and ECCMs to slightly even the odds with larger, newer and more powerful radars. Anti-Submarine Suite The Type 068 operates a bow-mounted Active/Passive SONAR array, which allows it to effectively track and engage any threat under the water. Upgrades A) SCDS CIWS The Shriken Close Defense System is a multiple SL-AAM launcher. It packs in 26 Surface-launched Shriken AAMs. The Shriken AAM is an IR-guided, vector-thruster equipped missile with the stowage profile of a 127mm-diameter tube that can be programmed to target and destroy incoming Anti-Ship Missiles. It can engage such targets beginning at 5 km away. Replaces the rear hangar-bay mounted ACIWS. Protection The Type 068 is clad in Aluminum, Steel and Kevlar spall liners to keep the damage out of the ship. A wide variety of firefighting and leak plugging equipment is spread throughout the ship. In addition, the Chen-class is shaped to reduce its RCS, especially from AShMs. ACIWS (2) The Type 068 carries two ACIWS. The Asian Close-In Weapons System is a stealth-treated Phalanx-pattern CIWS, with the same weapons layout: X-band and Ku-band radar tower above the gun, but the gun is changed to a deadly AOS 40mm 4-barrel Gatling chaingun. This provides the ACIWS with much more firepower, able to hit targets harder and farther away. It can pump out 3,000 40mm APFSDS/ HEPF rounds per minute, drawing from a 500-round magazine. DP-40 (4) The Type 068 also carries four DP-40s. The Defensive Porcupine-40 is an automated eight-by-five 100mm 25lb field-programmable depth charge launcher that is mated to the ship's SONAR suite. This provides the IPC's destroyers with much better chances at surviving getting shot at by a submarine, and can even take out submarines that think they can slip by undetected. AOS 20mm Gatling (1) To protect itself against light boats and hijacked merchant vessels, the Type 068 carries a single manually-operated AOS 20mm Gatling chaingun, drawing from a 600-round magazine in the bow. Propulsion The Type 068 uses a single TCRD (Taiwan Central Research Division) 4th generation LFTR. This provides the 16,000 ton ship with a combined maximum output of 100 MW, more than enough to drive the twin electric-motor powered fourteen-bladed reversible controllable pitch propeller modules at over 30 knots and keep its sensor suite and weapons systems all fully operational. Plus, it eliminates its need for fuel, allowing it to carry more fuel for other ships. Category:Blog posts